Question: ${\sqrt[3]{625} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt[3]{625}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $625$ First break down $625$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $625$ is $5\times 5\times 5\times 5$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $625 = 5 \times 5 \times 5 \times 5 = (5\times 5\times 5) \times 5$ So $\sqrt[3]{625} = \sqrt[3]{5\times 5\times 5} \times \sqrt[3]{5}$ $\sqrt[3]{625} = 5 \sqrt[3]{5}$